The Betrothal, and the Love
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: Keira is the daughter of a Yamani lord. Prince Liam is the Prince of Tortall. Keira meets Liam on the way, but does not know it until quite late. It is then that she realizes her love... But is it to late? MS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of TP's books or charries! This will not be repeated, so remember it!

**Prologue:**

**First sight (Your first sight of them)**

**The Yamani Islands**

She flipped the last few bars of the battle course (think monkey bars and any Olympic event that includes gymnastics). Ending with a roll and coming up in a battle stance, she bowed to her teacher. She moved off the side, watching her eldest brother take the same course, and her younger brother taking the smaller one.

"Keira!" It was her Mistress.

She walked up to her Mistress and bowed, palms flat on her thighs. "Milady?"

"Your mother wants you. She says it is an urgent matter."

"Thank you, milady. I will return shortly if I may." She bowed again and turned away, then took a few steps before disappearing (for those who have seen Charmed, it's like the shimmering). She reappeared outside her mother's office. Opening the door, she stepped in.

"Mother, you called for me?" she asked politely, bowing as her mother stood.

"I did, daughter. Read this." Keira's mother handed her an offical-looking letter.

Keira read it quickly. The messages written in her eyes were fleeting; she hid them with her Yamani mask. Her mouth thinned at one point before returning to normal. After a few minutes of reading and re-reading, she set the letter on the desk and focused on the wall, striving for control.

"What are your thoughts?" her mother asked gently.

After a moment Keira sighed. "What else is there to do?" she asked softly, staring at the desk. "We must. I will go through with the betrothal." She smiled slightly. "It must be better than the repetitive parts of my life here."

Her mother Diana said nothing, but put a hand on Keira's back. "You can always decide to return home, you know that, don't you?"

Keira looked at her mother and nodded. "I think I'll go practice again," she said. She backed up, bowed, then disappeared, reappearing in her room. Within moments she'd changed, tucked her _shukusen_ in her belt, took her _naginata_ from the wall, and was gone.

There she was. The battle Mistress. Keira appeared before her. "Milady, would you honor me with a duel?" she inquired politely.

"It is I who would be honored," the woman returned, unstrapping her own glaive. Within moments the two were locked in fierce combat, one that always helped Keira let out anger and frustration, two of which she had much of at the moment.

When they finished (Keira losing, again), they walked the short distance to a mountain river. There, Keira proceeded to explain her impending betrothal, adding when the caravan was to be sent and to leave. At the end, the Mistress gave her polite congratulations, then some helpful advice.

When the Mistress left, Keira rose and bowed, then sat. For long, long moments she sat and meditated, praying to each god for their support and guidance in a certain area of her life.

It was there, two hours later, that her brother found her. Nared crept up silently, sitting beside his sister for some time before saying softly "Mother told me. Congratulations."

"I need luck, not congratulations," returned Keira. She sighed softly. "Oh Nared, what am I to do? We are not even royalty! What could the Prince possibly want with us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knows of your skill. All of the lands know of Total's war. Perhaps he thinks he can get help through this."

Keira nodded slightly. "That would be an adequate assumption..." She stared at the water, then sighed again. "I should begin packing. The caravan will arrive in a few days time." She looked at her brother. "Will you come with for some time?"

"For you, of course." The corners of his eyes crinkled in Yamani amusement, and Keira's did the same.

The two sat quietly, reflecting and meditating, until dinner. Then they stood and walked away together.

Tortall:

"Let me go with them," said the Prince.

"No, Liam. It is dangerous."

"I want to see her before she's here, before she draws into her shell," argued the Prince. "I want to know her for who she is, and be able to tell her that."

After a few moments, Thayet and Jonathan nodded. "Very well. Pack light. You're leaving tomorrow."

**A/N: **Well? This is my first TP fic, and it should be updated sooner than the others. Thanks to all the people who might review, because I know a few who will!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Arrival (Show-off)**

Liam, Baron George, and the caravan arrived in Keira's home of Nastdras a day early. They were rewarded by the awesome sight of three battle corses. One was small, perhaps for the young ones. The middle was just that, middle-height. But the beauty was the tall, overlapping, hard-as-can-be course at the end.

And there was someone climbing up the steps to the starting platform. The figure was swathed in dark cloth, but when it reached the platform, the cloak was drawn off. There stood a tall young woman, her red hair fire-bright, her eyes gleaming jades. The white blouse was loose, as were the soft-looking dark-brown breeches she was wearing. She was barefoot, which they noticed as she began a series of intricate stretches, her tan face gleaming in the sun. Suddenly, she leaped.

The course took her on a series of flying leaps, flips, somersaults, twists, and other movements no one would have thought possible. People on other platforms suddenly appeared and threw things, which the girl evaded, getting hit few times. It was the work of 10 minutes to get around the whole thing. She finished with a spectacular twirling-flip, and something shot out of her long-sleeved blouse wrist-hole. Almost as soon as she'd landed, she flipped a knife at a target, hitting close to the center.

"I see you have noticed our best," someone said, the voice lifted with quiet amusement. A young Yamani girl came out, her face blank but her dark eyes bright with curiousity.

"I don't know who wouldn't be," Liam answered in soft Yamani, his eyes still on the girl. "Do you know who she is?"

"Her? That's Keira Darogesh. She's the best of us all here," said another voice, this one a boy's. He looked at Liam. "Don't stare such. She'll sense it." He looked at George. "I'm her younger brother, Jamethon Darogesh."

George shook the boy's hand; both grips were firm, but not testing. "George of Pirate's Swoop," he answered in Yamani. Tipping his head to Liam, he said "That's Alan. He's a friend of my son, and wanted to come along."

Suddenly there was a sharp whistle. Jamethon let go of George's hand and turned towards the platform where Kiera stood. She was staring at them, her face and eyes blank. The whistle, however, had held a question.

Jamethon put a finger to his lips and gave a whistle-hum. Keira's attention was caught by the small caravan. She seemed to sigh softly, then gave a last answering whistle. Jamethon nodded and turned to the others as Keira jumped off the high perch, landing in a crouching position. "She tells me to bring you two to our spot." He looked at the others. "I can give them directions, if you like," he said.

George shook his head. "They'll be fine." Liam was already mounted again, and George was quickly in the saddle. "Let's go then." Jamethon nodded, and they started off.

About half an hour later, they arrived in a hidden valley. A beautiful, gleaming river-lake lay in the middle, surrounded by at least a mile and a half of beautiful, flower-streamed valley. By the Lake was Keira, who was smiling, lost in thought. She remembered the feel of flying she'd experienced on the course. A loud whistle sounded nearby, and her smile vanished from her face, but a trace lingered in her eyes. She stood and brushed herself off, slipping on her Yamani mask of politeness.

Liam stared at her for a moment as he dismounted. She was beautiful, and strong too. In place of the breeches and shirt she'd worn, she now wore a light day-dress, not a _kimono_, but a regular, springy dress of light lavender. Remembering his manners, he bowed Yamani-style, feeling her sharp gaze on him. "I am honored to meet you, Lady Keira."

She returned the bow, not an inch lower than needed. "It is I who am honored, though I don't know you're name." She looked at Baron George and bowed again. "My lord Baron. It is an honor to meet you. My family and I have heard much of your... travels."

George was interested to notice that, though her dress was light, it had long sleeves that were slightly loose, and the dress itself was quite loose. He was almost certain he could see a knife imprinted above her deer-skin boot. "M'lady, it is I who am honored, but please. We will be traveling together for some time. I would rather not be called My lord Baron wherever I turn."

The corners of Keira's eyes crinkled in amusement, and the gleam of smile brightened for a moment. "And what is your friend's name, may I ask?" After a moment, she asked "Does he speak at all?"

George laughed. "He used to, to much, in fact. It is your beauty and grace that had stunned him speechless."

Liam's head jerked up towards George. "Aye, and I'll still wear you out one of these days." He looked at Keira. "Please, forgive my impoliteness. I am Luke." He bowed again, and Keira returned it.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintence, Luke." She looked at George for a moment, then asked "Are all of your people so blunt?"

George thought a moment, then nodded. "Most of them. My wife's worse."

Keira pulled her _shukusen_ from her girdle and opened it to hide a smile. "Good," she concluded. "Now no one will shush me when I'm that blunt."

Liam chuckled. "No, they won't." He didn't mention the betrothal, but something flickered in Keira's eyes. She waved the fan once, twice, then folded it again.

She looked at Jamethon, who nodded. Keira beckoned, and both horses came to her. She looked them over. "Good choices, both of them... Watch the dark one. He needs more shade this time of year ((overheating)), even here in the Islands." George had ridden Alanna's Darkmoon to make an impression, and Liam had ridden a blue roan mare. Keira seemed taken with her, running her over with her sensitive fingers. The roan, normally jittery, was completely relaxed, chewing on a clump of grass.

Keira looked up at Liam. "She likes having an experience rider. I hope you don't abuse her trust some day." The look in her eyes was a sharp warning.

He shook his head. "I couldn't ask for a better mount. And I'd never abuse her, nor her young ones."

Keira nodded in apparent acceptance. She looked back at the roan, who was nuzzling the girl's chest.

_You needn't worry,_ said the roan. _He takes good care of me._

Keira laughed inside. **You're spoiled. What is your name?**

_I am Reeda. Thank you for the work on the leg muscle, by the way. I appreciate it._

**My pleasure, Reeda. I am Keira. **Keira and Reeda parted for the time being, as everyone was staring at them. Jamethon gave Keira a soft whack on the head.

"Didn't _Nana_ tell you not to do that in presence of the caravan riders?" he asked softly.

"Of course she did. I just didn't listen. It's not like they can do anything here," Keira added softly. "Why are you surprised? I never listen."

"I know you don't..." Keira shook her head slightly, at the same time tipping her head towards their visitors.

Jamethon sighed and nodded. "Forgive my sister. She tends to forget certain things."

Keira pulled out her shukusen to hide an embarassed smile. "Come. Leave the horses, they need to rest." She turned and led them through the most beautiful part of the Islands, showing them the plants, her eyes crinkling when they expressed amazment.

After 3 hours of relaxation, George looked back on the experience with amazement. Keira's knowledge was amazing, as were the many plants in the single valley. They had managed to avoid all thought of the betrothal.

Liam sat with Keira at the edge of the water. "We should probably go back soon," he said reluctantly.

She looked up, startled, but nodded. "My mother wants me to help with dinner tonight. I'll see you then, though..." She stood and dusted herself off again. Liam could have sworn he'd seen the imprint of a knife against her waist as she gave a Yamani bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was all my pleasure, lady Keira, I assure you." He took her hand and brushed a kiss to the fingertips. She looked away, glad her Yamani side didn't allow blushing.

She led him out towards the horses, not surprised to see Nared, Jamethon, and George there. Nared glared at Liam, but his face gave nothing away as he bowed. "I am Nared Darogesh, Keira's older brother."

"I am Luke," Liam answered, bowing in return. "And you have met my friend George." Nared nodded. "Shall we head out, then?"

Throughout the next part of the ride, conversation ebbed and flowed, and only Liam noticed Keira was completely quiet. She seemed to be meditating... He shook the thought off and went to engage her in pleasant conversation, which they kept up until getting to the house.

**A/N:** Here's thanks to my reviewers!

**Star: **I know it seems far-fetched, but it's what it is. And of course it's "Sue-ish". I told you, that's what I write. Neway, thankies!

**Wildphire: **Thanks for the encouragment!

**Light of the Wind: **I always like to try and find non-commited characters, and the younger Princes and Princesses were open! And if you wonder so much, you should try to pull that into a story!

**Warrior of Tortall: **I'm glad it seems interesting. That's what I was going for!

And here's your update!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Papa and the Bandits**

It was midday by the time the caravan reached the Darogesh lands. Keira, Liam, and the others didn't reach the fief until early afternoon. Following Keira's example, the others dismounted and walked their horses through the fief until they reached the family's home. Liam, who had expected a castle, stared at the large, three-story oak-and-ash house. Keira and her brothers just smiled at the looks of their visitor's faces.

"My grandfather built it for my father. Papa had taken a liking to the Islands, particularly is bit of land," Keira explained. "He's often traveling, but he gave me his word he'd be here to..." She paused, then continued "To see me off."

Her brothers looked at her, but she gave a barely-perceptible shake of her head. Shrugging, they walked ahead, leaving Keira with George and Liam. The two said nothing, knowing there was a reason to her silence and that they'd find out soon enough. And soon enough came quickly.

"What do you know of the Prince?" she asked, her eyes on the road ahead as they maneuvered through the large crowd.

Liam was startled by her question, but George had wondered when it'd come.

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked. He, too, kept his eyes on the road.

"What is he like, his personality?"

"He is kind, like his parents and friends. He is scholarly, at times, and also a warrior." George continued with a description, apparently instinctively knowing what Keira wanted to hear but was too polite to ask.

After a while, as they came nearer to the house, she remarked, "I have heard he passed the Ordeal of Knighthood. Is this true?"

"Aye. He is a Knight, and doesn't like being coddled." This brought a small smile to Keira's lips, and George hid one of his own. He had noticed Keira was the same by the way she'd refused her brother's reassurance.

They continued talking until they were at the stables. Keira led her mare in, picking up grooming supplies on the way. She tied her mare in and began to groom her. The other two followed her, doing the same. Liam studied his betrothed out of the corner of his eye.

_She is beautiful,_ he thought. _And a warrior as well. We're the same age. We'd be well matched in the field. I wonder, though... has she any experience?_

They were to find out soon enough.

"HILLMEN!" came the loud cry, followed by a great **CRACK!**

Within moments, Keira's mare was re-saddled and she was running towards the house. Moments later, she reappeared with two swords, her dress switched for a pair of brown breeches and a dark shirt. Men were already saddled and waiting as she mounted, sticking a sword in her scabbard and the other she threw to a large, redheaded man who came behind her.

"I'd say hello, but it's time to go," she said, grinning at the man. As one, the fighters turned, heading towards a valley. Liam and George followed.

They reached a small village at the edge of the fief. A small part of it was in flames, and the hillmen were coming straight at the Darogesh fighters.

Keira's eyes were flaming. She was furious. These outlaws had ruined her reunion with her father, and her momentary happiness. They would pay, and pay dearly.

"GO!" she cried. Her fighters streamed out. Within moments, many of the hillmen were down, and weren't getting back up. Keira leapt out of the saddle, throwing a knife into a man's chest.

The fight was over before it began. Keira stood in the middle of the village, her fury calming. She looked up as Liam came over.

"You fought well," he said, handing her one of her knives.

"As did you." She looked down at her knife, grimacing as she cleaned it. "Alan, meet my Father, Joeshan Darogesh."

Liam looked up to see the large man standing nearby. "It's an honor to meet you, sir," he said, holding out his hand.

"Please, just call me Joe." The man smiled and took Liam's hand.

George looked on from nearby. A quick assessment told him that Joeshan was Tortallan, with a small part of Bazhir, possible a great-grandparent. That explained how she looked less like a Yamani than her brothers, who both were dark with black hair and eyes.

Joeshan turned to look at him. The large man's eyes were dark and appraising, sending George into a trance-like state as he felt another presence probe his mind. Then Keira also turned. Although her lips didn't move, he clearly heard her voice in his mind.

_Leave him be, Father. You know better._

George snapped out of the trance as the two turned back to Liam, inviting them to dinner. He realized that he'd felt magic. He adjusted his Sight, and was startled to see that Keira was glowing in many different colors. Among them, he saw the copper glow of Wild Magic, and a soft pale blue that seemed to be the Gift. But beside the two was another. It was a swirling, shimmering purple, ever-changing from dark purple all the way to lavender and back. He quickly re-adjusted his Sight, his mind working fast. After a moment he realized Liam was calling for him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." He walked up, bowing slightly. "Are we joining you, then?"

Keira looked at her Father, who nodded. "Of course." They rejoined the fighters and turned to make their way back to the Darogesh home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Tension**

Joeshan could tell by Keira's looks that she needed time away. Finally he stood from the dinner table. "Forgive us, but my daughter and I have some reuniting to do."

Accordingly, Keira bowed to the others and left, for once in a kimono. It was a dark blue, with a dragon of bright green embroidered along it. Her under-robe was a lighter blue, and her obi, containing her shukusen, was gold. She had taken time to wash before dinner, and her hair was tied back to show her face.

When they were outside the house, Joe went to the stable and brought out two regular riding horses. Keira, who had learned not to question her father when certain things came up, mounted side-saddle very carefully and waited for her father to lead the way.

Silently they traveled up a hill, neither talking until Keira finally broke.

"Father, what aren't you telling me?"

Joeshan looked at her for a moment before sighing. He could not read her Yamani mask. "I am a distant cousin to the King of Tortall, and only through a marriage many centuries back. I did not think anyone would remember, so I said nothing. It appears now that they wish to strengthen familial ties even more by bringing us back."

Everything was said emotionlessly. His mask was in place. Still, Keira knew it hurt him. He was loosing his little girl very soon.

"You know I will write to you," she said quietly. "And I will find ways to visit often."

Joeshan nodded slightly. "I know."

Again they rode in silence.

Back at the house, Liam knocked on the door of the room where Keira's mother was sewing. "May I speak with you, please?" he asked, Yamani-polite.

"Of course. Please, come and sit while I make some tea." She stood, putting her sewing carefully on the footstool before her, and went out to find two cups, the whisk, and the tea mix. Withing moments she was back.

Liam waited while she whisked the tea, then took a sip. "It is very good. I thank you." He waited, then said, "I wonder... do you know how your daughter feels to her coming marriage?"

Renae looked up for a moment, her mask in place, and said "She is not certain yet. Perhaps a few more days of questions before her mind is made up. Why do you ask?"

Liam shrugged slightly. "I worry about my Prince at times. He is very headstrong, and I did not wish anything to come between them to soon."

Renae nodded slightly. "I can understand the feeling." Her eyes crinkled as she sipped again. "My daughter is headstrong as well. Somedays more so than others. To this, though, she offered no protest, just questions. Questions which I could not answer..." She sighed slightly. "You understand, I only want the best for her, don't you?"

Liam nodded quietly. "I will look out for her. I promise you that." Rising after finishing his tea, he bowed low. "I thank thee for your counsel." Then he left.

Returning home, Keira dismounted and began to slowly walk around, finally giving up and returning to her room. There she picked up her pencils and began to draw. On the pad emerged a serene picture of a river, running through a forest, and drinking from it was a winged horse and its foal. She was still working on it when a knock sounded on her door.

It was George. "I came to see if you had any more questions, lass," he said quietly, shutting the door a bit behind him.

Keira sighed and returned to her drawing. "Can you tell me if your Prince has any kind of routine?"

George fell into the description easily, so caught up in the drawing before him that he barely knew what he was saying. Finally he stopped talking just as she stopped drawing.

An hour had passed since he had come in, and still more since she had begun drawing. They both stepped back to view the finished piece.

"You are a wonderful artist, a trait my Prince lacks." He smiled at her. "Do not be nervous. In Tortall, you will be safe."

Keira nodded and smiled slightly. "I know. Although, I don't want to be safe all the time, status or not. Your Prince will just have to understand that as well."

George grinned, sensing Liam's presence inside hearing range. "That he will, lass," he said. "That he will." Bowing, he left to join his Prince, only smiling when asked any questions at all.

**The Next Day**

Liam sighed as he sat up in the new bed. He hadn't been here long, and already he was longing to go home. His routines had been disrupted, and it took him a while to remember exactly what he was doing in the Yamani lands.

When he remembered, any regret of coming at all (and all vestiges of "why am I here?") disappeared. He remembered Keira again, and the routine she had performed on the high bars. Faintly, without truly caring about it, he wondered if he could learn. Liam was much more curious as to how long she had been practicing. In fact, he was curious about Keira. George wasn't answering his questions, so he decided he would find Keira and ask her.

Standing at last, Liam donned a goldenrod cotton tunic and brown slacks, finishing it was brown boots. He was glad that no one had stopped him from bringing plain clothes on this trip, a fact he had worried about beforehand.

Leaving his room, he politely asked a nearby servant where he would find the family. Once told, he placed his mask upon his face, concentrated, and entered the dining room to find the family sitting at breakfast, taking turns in sharing their night and the joy of rest after so long a fight. Joeshan was also taking his time in elaborating on his latest trip, which proved to be very interesting, and very long.

Liam's eyes were drawn to Keira immediately. She seemed immaculate in a black kimono, the over-robe carrying a scarlet stitching of an elaborate lily. Her obi of a lighter red held a shukusen in delicate pink. Her hair left down, she was eating her food with lady-like patience as she listened to her father.

George appeared behind Liam. "She's a beauty alright. Your parents made a good choice, for once." He had been one of the few who did not totally approve of giving the Princess Kalisen ((sp, but I couldn't remember her name)) to the Carthaki prince. Still, this was a good match, whether or not the Yamani loyalty had already been gained.

Liam nodded silently, only partly hearing George. Finally he went and sat down after politely excusing his late sleep. Eyes occasionally drawn to Keira's form, he remained silent as he ate the food, then sat and waited to see what would happen then. Surely it would be an eventful day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoy it, and once more, I'm sorry it took so long. Thankies!

Helka


End file.
